One Hell of A Rebel (A WWE Story)
by SoftballSass143
Summary: JJ is the sassy bitch of the WWE. She just happens to also be in the Nexus, who are in the middle of a feud with the men of The Shield. When mysterious things start happening to all of the members of the Nexus, will they find out who's behind it and what the motive is?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

****"Oi you lot, get up!" a voice barked from outside of the door. I sprung up and looked up at the clock. 5:55 in the morning! I got out of bed clumsily as Justin and Heath woke up from their spots in the room. I dragged myself to the door, making sure my black nightie was pulled down and opened the door.

"Wha is it Wade?" I asked him, kind of annoyed as I leaned on the doorway for support "I thought you said no more meetings until after 6:15?" I had to blink several times to clear my focus. When I could see the leader of our group, he was already in his Nexus shirt and jeans, his armband up on his right arm.

He chuckled, his eyes showing no signs of joking though. "Change of plans. You three get dressed and be in the lobby in fifteen minutes for breakfast. We need to plan our next attack for tonight." he commanded in his heavy British accent.

"Fifteen minutes?!" I asked him, my golden-green eyes widening. "Only fifteen?"

He laughed for real this time as Heath and Justin came up behind me, each of them resting an arm on my shoulders. "Yeah, so all of you better hurry the bloody hell up! The rest of the team's already up!" he commanded before walking down the hall and to the elevator.

"How the hell is he already up?" I yawned as I pulled out my Nexus shirt that I had added my own personal touches to.

"Don't ask us," said Heath in his southern drawl "He's normally one to sleep in 'till at least nine!"

"Hey, you guys better hurry, Wade doesn't have much patience!" Justin warned us. I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed. I slid into my Nexus shirt and black shorts before zipping up my leather boots. I threw my hair in a messy bun and finished brushing my teeth when there was a knocking at the door.

"What?" I called to whoever the knocker was.

"C'mon Jen!" called Heath "We get you're a woman, but some of us still need to get in there!" I laughed at him. I opened the door to see Justin and Heath standing there waiting, toothbrushes in hand. I jokingly flipped them off.

"Eh whatever," said Justin laughing. "We've got about five minutes 'till Wade wants us down." Him and Heath stood on either side of me, each of them starting to brush their teeth. I stood next to them, trying to apply my makeup but couldn't do that because they kept nudging me.

"Will you two knock it off?" I said in a semi-annoyed tone. I had to wipe eyeshadow off of my face four times already.

Heath rolled his eyes as he spit. "Mhmm. So what, so you can perty yourself up to meet with the rest of the guys?" he joked, batting his eyes. Again, I flipped him off.

**n**Heath rolled his eyes again. Justin looked like he was about to sneeze and as he did, he knocked me into Heath, causing my bright red lipstick to smear off of my face and half way across Heath's.

"Damn it Jen!" he shouted with a slight laugh "You're gonna get it!"  
I sprinted out of the room, dragging Justin with me and slamming the bathroom door in Heath's face. Justin and I grabbed our duffle bags from in front of the hotel room door and ran out into the hallway, pulling this door shut behind us as well.  
We ran laughing down the hallway as Heath called, "You're BOTH gonna get it!" and a few superstars stepped groggily out of their doors. "Down the stairs!" Justin commanded as we made a hard right to the flight of stairs. The guys and I do things once in awhile like this, but never in front of Wade. He would just... well... we really don't know.  
Five flights of stairs later, Justin and I were sprinting through the final stretch of floor before reaching the lobby with Heath closing in. In one movement, Heath ran around in front of us, scooped me over his shoulder, and ran towards the place where Wade told us to meet him.  
"Heath!" I squealed as he picked up speed "Put me down! Justin!" Meanwhile my other partner-in-crime Justin was keeping up beside us, laughing at the sight of me in my Nexus gear thrown over the shoulder of one of our partners.  
"What the..?" a recognizable voice called from the breakfast area. Heath slowed down and Justin did too until they came to a complete stop, the rest of our group standing in front of us in a line like we do on stage. Heath set me down and the three of us were blushing madly.  
"What was that?" said Wade. His voice was more curious and amused than demanding and harsh- which he only used if we were totally out of hand or in the ring.

Justin and I tried to stifle a laugh but failed as Heath pointed to his cheek, red lipstick coverig half of it. "She did this to me!" The rest of the team laughed along with us. "She smeared her lipstick across my face!" he insisted.

"For the record, Justin sneezed and knocked me into Heath!" I laughed as I poured a bit of coffee from the counter next to our group.

"I've gotta say though Heath," Darren said as the group sat down at one of the larger tables "That lipstick is quite an improvement!"

"Aw shut up Young!" Heath whined as he tried to wipe the cherry-red lipstick off of his face while looking into a tea kettle.

"Need some help?" I mock concerned asked him from my spot in between him and Justin. Heath sighed and nodded. I took a napkin and wet it a bit with some of the coffee from my mug, but Heath was paying no attention. I took the napkin and in one swipe got the makeup off... and slightly burning his cheek in the process.

"Damn it JJ!" he shouted as he sprung from his seat and started to chase me around the table. We were fake glaring at each other from opposite sides of the table as our team mates looked on in amusement, even Wade!

I stuck my tongue out at Heath like a little kid and mockingly said, "Can't catch me!" Heath took this as a challenge. He chased me once more around the table before I jumped back into my seat, laughing along with the rest of Nexus. Heath came up behind me and tazed my sides, causing me to scream like a little girl.

"Oi!" called Wade to everyone "Settle down! We've got business to attend to!" Heath went and sat down in his seat like a child who got scolded by a teacher. He snuck a smirk at me and I returned it. "Now that THAT'S done with, we can get down to why I truly called you all down here."

"At six in the morning," Otunga muttered under his breath.

"What was that David?" asked the leader of our little group "Did you ask for me to tell Vince to pair you in a room with the Big Show?" he said, a smirk playing on his lips.

David's look of smugness was now replaced with a look of horror. "No sir!" he panicked "I didn't say anything of the sort!"

Wade smirked. "Good. Now, we need to plan our next move for tonight's Monday Night Raw." The team smiled.

"But who are we gonna attack this week Wade?" I asked him, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! We've already gotten half the locker room!" Justin chimed in.

"Exactly!" Wade stated, slamming his fist on the table "We're leaving for the arena early today. We need to check out the card and the men who are going to be fighting tonight. Are we clear on that?" The rest of the guys and I nodded. I looked around at our large group.

To my left was Justin "Dare Wolf" Gabriel, one of my main partners in crime. Next to him was Darren Young, crazy paint brush hair, he's one of our hyper on-the-spot guys. David Otunga was next, he's, well, an oiled up ass kisser with a bow tie and travel mug. Wade Barrett - our leader- sat across from me. Michael Tarver was to Wade's left, his bandana pulled up over his mouth. Skip Sheffield was next, he's like the human form of steroids. And finally, Heath Slater. My other partner in crime with his little southern accent. Oh yeah, and then there's me. Jen Johanson. I'm known as the WWE's favorite bitch. That's because I attack people with what I find and I do that passionately, and I'm in probably the biggest group of bullies in the WWE: the Nexus. I have respect for the Nexus members, except for Daniel Bryan who we kicked out with a fairly brutal beat down.

We sat and ate our breakfasts having a heated discussion about who we should attack. There were quite a few names thrown out there, but we can't just take out anyone- even though we do that, it's planned attacking. At least, within the Nexus.

"Alright men, and JJ!" Wade called once all of us had finished. We looked up at him. "Time to head off to the arena! Driving schedules are the same as room ones! Grab your bags and go!" he bellowed. Our group sprung up from the table and grabbed our bags before sprinting out of the hotel and into the rental cars and taxi's.

Justin, Heath and I piled into the back of a taxi. Of course, I was squished in the middle. "Aww! Lookie who's in the middle bay-bay!" laughed Heath as he squished me in more- if that was possible.

I turned half way around so I was facing Justin and shoved my back against Heath's. "Ow! Hey, no fair!" Heath whined pushing back. "You can't do that!"

"Who says?" I giggled as I pushed him back.

"I say!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-HUH!" Heath shot back. With one hard shove, he pushed me from my seat onto Justin's lap. The three of us blushed madly and sat in silence before the cab driver said, "Alright you three, MSG, here ya go."

Heath paid the cab fare and the three of us ran into the arena with our bags in hand. We headed down the hallway to find our locker room. I glanced around, only a few people were around and when they were, they cleared way.

We reached the locker room and entered, nobody else in there. I took another look behind us. Superstars were looking angrily and apprehensively after the three of us. I shut the door behind us and smirked as I thought of something: We're up on top and it'll take a hell of a lot of people to take us down.


	2. Chapter 2

It's nine in the morning and we're ready for tonight's airing of RAW. Wade was sitting and talking with Otunga and Tarver about tonight's lineup. Skip was on the phone doing god-knows-what. I was on the couch with Justin and Heath as I was laying upside down writing up a list of superstars and divas currently on the roster. The room was not quiet by any means. There was music blaring, the TV was on, the guys were talking, and I had my headphones on.

"JEN!" Heath called poking me. I jumped up, nearly dropping my laptop.

"The hell is it Slater?!" I asked him as I balanced my laptop on my stomach and I was propped up on one elbow. "I was doing something!"

"Chill babe!" Justin said with a laugh as he placed a hand on my shoulder (Note: I am not dating a member of the Nexus, or anyone) "Wade just wants you!" my face turned red as I turned to look at the leader of our group. He chuckled when he saw my blushing face.

"So Jen," Wade questioned in his smooth British accent "What exactly were you coming up with on that little laptop of yours?"

I smirked and sat up, getting a comfortable spot in between Heath and Justin. "Come, come gentlemen and let me show you exactly what I was working on!" The guys came and gathered around the couch where I had names written down on my google drive.

"It's the WWE roster?" said David giving me an odd look.

"Well you don't need a Harvard law degree to see that!" I shot back at him. Heath and Justin chuckled.

"The reason I have this stuff typed up with WWE groups on here is because we all know that doing the 8 on 1 attacks are getting boring," the group nodded "So I decided we could have a good time with this. We choose a group to attack, and that's what we're doing tonight!"

There was silence for a moment before Justin piped up. "I think it's a great idea!" he chirped.

"So do I!" Heath added "Those singles attacks WERE getting a bit boring!"

We turned to look at Wade who was leaning over the back of the couch. "I like it," he stated with a smirk. "Now just who will we be ambushing?"

I smirked, a devious look in my eyes. "Aww man! We know that look!" Skip laughed from behind me. I got excited. Everyone in the locker rooms knows that when I get my sights set on something - like the rest of the Nexus - I don't stop 'till it's done. AND that includes tonight.

"Well for one thing, these bastards are taking up the NEXUS' ambush time. It's as if they're trying to replace us," I stated angrily "And god knows what happens when anyone gets any member of the Nexus angry!"

"All hell breaks loose!" Darryn stated.

"Exactly! When we get mad, there are no more devils down in hell because they're all up here baby! So who agrees that we should go after-" there was a knock at the door. I stood up and in five strides, I was at the door. I flung it open.

"Ugh! Fuckin GROSS!" I yelled before attempting to slam our locker room door. A black boot stopped it before three large men strode into the room. I retreated back to the couch where the rest of Nexus was up and ready to fight.

"Aww. Look at this. The slut surrounded by her boy toys," a sly voice said, getting chuckles from his stablemates.

"What the hell do you want Ambrose? Can't you see that we're in the middle of something?" Wade spat at the head of the intruders.

"Well honestly, we thought you all were trying to figure out who sleeps with broad-chested over here." said Seth pointing to me.

"You shut your mouth Rollins!" I shouted at him, advancing towards him. Justin put a hand on my shoulder but not before I could get a punch in at Rollins. We didn't care that the camera crew was there for promo-shooting. I was seething when Skip and Wade finally let go of my arms.

"What I was going to say," said Seth jerkily as he wiped blood from his nose "Was that you all better not try anything funny tonight. Tonight, is the Shield's night."

Ambrose stepped up a bit and shot daggers at me. "And that involves you too princess, we know that at points you go... out of your way to do certain things."

"Just don't do any of your Nexus stuff," Roman added in his deep booming voice. "Tonight, we bring justice to the WWE, and that plan will go un-interrupted." The three men then left our locker room with the camera men behind them. I turned to look at my team.

"So are we agreed?" I asked them, still furious about what just happened.

The guys smirked, knowing exactly what I meant. "We're all doing this JJ," said Tarver "We're tired of those guys doing what WE do best!"

The team cheered at this note as Wade decided to make an announcement. "Alright team! We have tonight's attack ready, and it's only," he checked his watch "9:37! Excellent work Nexus!" the team cheered again. "JJ, make sure there's nobody waiting at the door."

I strode across the room and landed at the door, peeking outside of it. The only people I saw out there were the Miz, Morrison, Maryse, and Melina. I looked at Miz and winked before going back inside.

"The only people that were out there were the self-absorbed ones and they were just passing bye." I said as I skipped back to my place in line.

"Perfect," Wade said rubbing his hands together "Well men, and JJ, since we have everything down and set, we can go off and do whatever in New York City! Just be back here by the time the two-hour bell rings! If you never hear it, you're late!" the team cheered at this and we walked through the back hallways, still as intimidating as ever.

I was the last one to leave the locker room, as I acted like I was putting something away. "We'll wait for you at catering, love." Wade said before slipping out the door. When I was sure the coast was clear, I shot up like a rocket. How dare they go and barge into our locker room like that! You don't see US going into THEIR locker room and interrupting their stuff! I picked up a chair and slammed it against the wall, screaming in rage. I heard a Nexus member say/yell something before I heard a few pairs of footsteps coming back towards the locker room.

I ran over to the mirror to fix my hair and makeup and act like nothing's wrong. The door slammed open to reveal Justin, Heath, and Wade standing there, looking like guard dogs. I put on a fresh layer of lip gloss.

"What the hell happened?" asked Wade. "We were in catering and we hear this blood piercing scream coming from down this way!"

"Skip told us he thought it was you!" Heath added in.

I shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

We heard Justin's voice from across the room. "Well I think this smashed jar of hair ties and broken steel chair do know what we're talking about."

They turned to look at me. "Oops?" I said, partially shrinking back. The three of them burst into a round of laughter at that.

* * *

I grabbed Justin and Heath by the hands as Wade tagged along behind us and ran through the halls towards the doors, giggling like mad. "Jen!" Justin laughed as he ran up next to me "Where are we going?!"

I giggled again. "You'll see!" I said as we started running down the streets of New York City. We all had our Nexus drawstring bags on our bags and finally had to stop at a red light.

"Now, will you tell us?" Heath panted as the four of us caught our breaths.

"Yes, Jen." Wade panted, doubled over "You get crazy ideas, but you normally tell us. Will you tell us now?"

I giggled at the sight of three of the toughest men in the WWE doubled over after running a few city blocks. "We're going to a certain store..." I hinted teasingly. The three looked at each other and then looked at me, all sharing the same confused look. I laughed again. "You'll see when we get there! And we can walk there, deal?"

The guys nodded as we had the sign to go. We walked down the streets of New York city and getting stares from the die-hard wrestling fans passing bye. I blushed, realizing that I was in my booty-shorts and cut-up Nexus shirt with a sports bra underneath. Oops! This city is amazing. The sights, the sounds, the people. We're normally cooped up on our tour buses (the Nexus shares one huge bus!) and at the most, we walk around the arena. The lights and everything were just beautiful, even though it's 10 in the morning. I finally lead the guys to the place where I wanted to go... which is odd because we're all adults.

"Toys R Us?" Wade asked raising an eyebrow "Are you serious?"

I giggled. "Yes! I read that they have the new series of WWE figures!"

"Come on Wade!" Heath said resting his arm on my shoulder. "It should be fun!"

"Yeah Wade," Justin chimed in, holding a side-stitch "You don't always have to be so uptight!"

"I had a surprise for a few WWE fans too!" I whispered excitedly. I love seeing the kids of the WWE Universe... although the people our age and older are cool too. But seriously... The looks on the kid's faces when they see us!

I leaned over to Justin. "Don't tell the guys this, but I kinda booked the four of us here. I just thought it'd be cool!" I whispered.

He nodded with a smile. "I totally agree with you!" he replied enthusiastically. This is what I love about the guys. I could have the wackiest idea EVER, but they would still back me up. Well, maybe not David but... You know.

We walked inside and we just stared in awe. I haven't been here since I was like, thirteen? Well, I obviously forgot how amazing this place was. The ferris wheel right in the center was amazing. Everything here was just so... big!

"You guys the Nexus?" a young store attendant asked us. We turned to face her. A pretty girl, brown hair wavily falling onto the shoulders of her Toys R Us shirt.

"Yes we are ma'am!" Heath said as he stepped forward.

The girl giggled. "Right this way! There's an entire WWE section up this way. At the end, there's a table for you guys." she said, leading us up an escalator. Heath was striking up a serious conversation with her, both smiling as Justin, Wade and I walked a few paces behind them.

"He seems to be getting along with her pretty well," Wade said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "A little too well for a member of the Nexus! We typically don't get along too well with 'outsiders' as you put it!" Wade rolled his eyes.

"You always _WERE_ a sassy little one now, weren't you?" he replied with a smirk.

"That she was," said Justin from my other side "And she still is!" The Toys R Us attendant- Felicity, according to her name tag- showed us to our table, where WWE fans were already lined up, pictures and posters in their hands. I saw Heath slip a piece of paper to Felicity as she walked over to the ropes, waiting for it to be 10:15 to open the ropes. I took out my iPhone and motioned for the guys to move in closer before starting a new Tout.

"Johanson." I said to the camera.

"Gabriel,"

"Slater,"

"Barrett."

"Your favorite Nexus members are holding an autograph signing at the Toys R Us in New York City until 1 this afternoon at the head of the WWE isle. Look at all of these people here to see US!" I turned the camera to face them for a moment before turning it back to us. "Later losers." I finished with a smirk.

Felicity opened the rope and in came the crowd of people. We all smiled and signed autographs and posed for pictures. There was one fan though, she was just amazing. She reminded me of a younger version of myself.

"Hi!" she squealed once she reached me. She slid me a picture to autograph. It was a photoshopped picture of the Nexus and let me tell you, she did an amazing job on it! And who else was in the front but Wade, Heath, Justin, and myself.

"Hey kid," I smiled "What's your name?"

She beamed. "Amber. Amber Dark." I looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Amber Dark, huh?" I asked. She nodded and I scribbled my name onto her picture. "That was always one of my favorite names. When I was younger, I would write stories and my character's name would always be 'Amber Dark'. What a coincidence!"

She looked like she was ready to pass out. "You... you did?!" I nodded. "Wow! Hey, my friends and I are gonna be front row at RAW tonight. Do you guys have any big plans for the show?"

I smiled deviously. "Oh, we've got quite a plan for the show. Boys, get in here!" I called as I brought out my phone to take a picture. The guys and I crowded together and Amber leaned over the table. I took one with my phone, and one with hers.

"It was great to meet you, Amber!" I called to her as she was leaving "I'll keep an eye out for ya tonight!" She grinned and waved, meeting up with her friends at the end. I turned to Justin and Heath. "She was a really sweet girl," I said "She reminded me of myself!"

Heath scoffed. "Yeah, only in the ring, she doesn't act like she just came from a VIP trip to hell!" Justin and Wade laughed at that as we signed autographs for the last few remaining fans.

It reached one o'clock and Felicity closed off the ropes. "Well," Justin said standing up and stretching "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving! Anyone know any good places to eat?"

We all racked our brains for a place to eat. We've been to so many places and diners in this country, it's hard to keep them all straight! I can only think of one place to go, but that wouldn't be exactly considered a "restaurant".

"What about Manko and Manko's?" Wade suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"Wade! That's in New Jersey! Don't you remember? Otunga came out to the boardwalk with his fries and got attacked by seagulls? I like to think of it as a reverse Nexus attack!"

The guys burst out laughing. "And then he yelled at us for not helping him!" Justin added.

"We were all just videotaping it!" Wade continued on. I looked at our tiny group. There was a certain redhead that was missing here. Looking over Wade's shoulder I could see Heath and Felicity sitting together behind the table. I nudged the guys and pointed over to the love birds.

Wade and Justin rolled their eyes and I took a picture of Heath before sending it to him._ "You 2 enjoyin your time? ;) Hate to spoil it, but we're starving!"_ I sent him. We waited a few seconds, still watching Heath and his lady friend, before he pulled his phone from his pocket. He read it and turned to us, blushing. We waved and he shoved his phone away. He stood up and slipped two things to Felicity before hugging her and walking over to us.

"I hate you guys!" he said in a sarcastic/joking way. We laughed and continued walking.

"So Heath," I said slyly "What were you and _Missy Flissy_ over there talking about?"

Slater rolled his eyes. "JJ, sometimes you can be such a little kid!" he said teasingly. I took that as a challenge. I dropped back from the group for a second before running forward and jumping on Heath's back. "JJ!" he said in surprise.

"I just proved you right!" I said in a sing-songy voice "I just proved to you that I can act like a little kid!_ You're welcome!_" I finished with my best Damien Sandow voice. "Now off to find some food!"

* * *

**Chapter two! OMG guys, I am SOOOOO sorry that I hadn't updated sooner! School got crazy busy and soon enough, the story got away from me! But don't worry, I'm gonna try and update this and one of my other stories this weekend, possibly "****_Starting Fresh_****"? Let me know which one you want me to update next! Love ya to the moon and back!**


	3. Chapter 3

The guys and I decided to stop at a McDonalds considering every other restaurant that there was needed reservations at least four weeks in advance. We sat down in silence, starting to eat. I was thinking of places in New York City that I've been to that the guys may be interested in... I picked at my salad and ended up zoning out, my phone ringing to bring me back. I rolled my eyes at the caller ID.

"What do you want?" I asked "PLEASE tell me that your and the rest of the team didn't burn down the rest of the arena!" The guys watched me intently, hoping to catch on to some of the conversation. All that they knew was that it was a Nexus member.

"Hello to you too, JJ," David said coldly into the phone "I was trying to reach Wade about something, but he didn't pick up his phone. I guess I could tell you then." he sighed "It's about Tarver. We found him unconscious in the locker room. He's in with the medical trainers now. We have no idea what happened to him. It didn't seem like an attack, the room looked perfectly fine."

I dropped my fork and sprung up, taking the phone call to an empty corner of the McDonalds. "Do you mean to tell me that Michael just dropped unconscious in the locker room?" I hissed into my phone.

The guys came up behind me and Wade set a hand on my shoulder, arching his eyebrows. "Yes JJ," David continued "We came back from catering and we saw him sprawled out on the ground! No weapons were in sight and he seemed perfectly fine!"

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair. I sighed before answering. "We'll be over as soon as we get done here. I'll let the guys know. We'll see you all soon enough. Let me know where you're going to go." I clicked my phone off before turning to the guys.

"Tarver dropped in the locker room," I said to them slowly.

"You don't mean he dropped dead, do you?" Justin asked in a rush.

I shook my head, giving him a sad smile. "No. I was just on the phone with David. He said that Michael went to the locker room. The rest of the group went in a few minutes later and Michael was on the ground, unconscious. They said it didn't look like an attack, Tarver looked perfectly fine. It didn't look like anyone odd was in the room either. Michael's in with the medics now and they have no idea who did it."

We all turned to Wade. He looked furious. "We're going back," he stated "To make sure Tarver is okay and make sure that nobody burns the damn arena down before the show starts."

We followed Wade outside, I having to jog to keep up with them. Justin being the shortest one of the guys standing at 6'1 and Wade being the tallest at 6'7, they both tower over me; Justin nearly by a foot. The guys picked up the pace to keep up with Wade and soon enough, I was running. Damn, it's hard to run in heeled boots! I don't know how I did it earlier...

We reached the arena, Wade steaming mad. He flipped over chairs and shoved people and items alike out of our way. "Where's the medic room?" he shouted at a stage hand.

"I-it's down the hall and the s-second door on you-your right!" he stuttered. We took off in search of where the rest of our men were.

"Tarver needs to get back to health quickly," Wade said as we proceeded to run down the hall "We can't afford to be down too many members!" We took a hard right down the hall and saw the rest of our team sitting there, outside of the medics room. They looked up as we stood there, panting and trying to catch our breath from our run from Times Square.

"Glad you guys could make it," Otunga said cooly again "We've been waiting for you guys for like, a half hour!"

"Shut up David." I said in between breaths "We just had to run from Times Square back to here. Be... Be lucky that we're here now." David rolled his eyes. I swear at that moment, I was ready to slam him through the announce booth.

Wade strode into the medical examiners room with Heath, Justin and I following in his wake. There, we saw Michael sprawled out on one of the examiners tables. The doctor came in soon after we did with a clipboard and stack of papers in hand.

"I take it you're Wade Barrett?" the man asked. Wade nodded. "Alright. I'm Doctor Philbrick. We've seemed to find some interesting things that I don't believe you knew about when we were running some tests on Mr. Tarver here. Follow me this way." he said, motioning for us to come with him. The guys and I shared a confused look before following the doctor to a back room.

In here, it freaked me out. I've always hated hospitals, and in here it was no different. I've always made sure to take special care of myself when I was in the ring. I think the only time I've ever had to be back here personally was just before I joined the Nexus and had taken a kendo stick to the face, resulting in a busted lip. It smelled like chemicals and sanitizer back here, resulting in me needing to shrink back towards Justin a bit. He wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders as the doctor stopped and held up what looked like test results.

"As you can see here, we took a blood sample from young Mr. Tarver as he was still unconscious. We took it and put it through tests, making sure that there was no drugs on his system or anything wrong with his blood," he paused and we nodded, urging him to continue "Well, there's nothing wrong with his blood, but we found steroids and a trace of heroine in his system. However, none of these drug traces could have caused him to fall unconscious in your locker room."

I turned to face Wade, he looked furious. Heath nudged him with his elbow. Wade shut his eyes and took a deep breath before replying to the doctor. "We understand. We'll take it upon ourselves to report this to Mr. McMahon and Tarver will be dealt with in the appropriate manner." The doctor nodded at this and left.

Wade pulled us in for a huddle. "Tonight, Tarver is out of the Nexus."

I gasped. "We're not going to do to him what we did to Daniel... Are we?" I asked, horrified. Wade nodded, his jaw clenched. I normally don't mind Nexus beatdowns, but to do it on one of our own members. I leaned against Justin a bit more, the smells of the doctors office starting to get to my head.

"Let's get out of here," Justin suggested. Wade nodded and we made our way.

As we were leaving the office, we saw Michael sitting up on the cot. We turned to Wade. He signaled for us to leave the room while he speaks to Michael. We nodded and left.

"Well?" Darryn asked as I pulled the door shut behind me "What was wrong with him?" I flipped over a vacated chair in rage. Justin held a finger to his lips, reminding me to be quiet.

Heath called everyone in for a huddle. "Tarver's been taking drugs." he said in a hushed voice. The guy's eyes widened at the thought of one of our own doing that. "Steroids and heroine were found in his system. Wade gave us a plan, but none of us can let Tarver in on it." At that, Wade slipped out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him.

"The plan is," Wade said as he joined the huddle "After we drive the men of the Shield from the ring, we act like we normally would. Victorious. I'll call for a microphone and say that Tarver has been doing something or another that results in him being thrown from the Nexus."

"And beat him like we did with Bryan?" Skip asked.

"And beat him like we did with Bryan." Wade confirmed. "Tarver's cleared to compete and he'll join us soon enough. No talking about the plan. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads, gripping onto Wade's every word. "Good. Now let's go and get ready for the show."

* * *

**Oh snap! Why was Michael found unconscious in the locker room? Was it by chance that he was found with drugs in his system? What do you think is gonna happen with him?**

**Hey guys! If you get a sec, I've started a Tumblr for my stories! .com has your updates, character info, and chapter updates! Do me a favor and spread the word? Love you! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

****TIME FOR RAW****

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. The Shield"_ rang out through the arena. All of the Nexus was waiting by the gorilla position. We were in our gear, ready to go out if needed. Tarver was with us and we were all acting normal. That was, until after we beat the Shield.

The three men jumped the barrier and entered the ring, which was occupied by nobody. I was sitting on a steel chair waiting for our cue, when I had an idea. "Wade!" I said jumping up. "Idea!"

I called in the men and explained it to them, which they all deviously nodded to. I took off with Wade, Justin and Heath for the hallways in the main arena. We ran around a corner, past some fans waiting at concession stands. Their jaws dropped at the sight of the three of us sprinting down a hall. The entranceway that we were looking for was blocked by nobody, which was good.

"We have been competing here with a group whom you, the WWE Universe, call 'the Nexus'." Ambrose spat into the microphone. "This group of men, with their woman, have been doing our job! They're going and attacking others in the ring!"

Seth took a microphone. "Now this 'group' as they call themselves, has been falling apart at the se-" The Nexus theme interrupted them.

"Now, now gentlemen," said David "Why can't we settle this in a civil way?" A smirk was planted heavily on his face. The guys and I quietly began to make our ways down to the ring, going mostly unnoticed by the fans.

"Wait." Roman said quickly "Aren't you guys, short a few?"

That's when the lights went out.

The guys and I jumped over the barricade and into the ring, beginning the beatdown on the men who have been stealing our rest of our team sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring and joined us for the attacks.

The lights switched back on and the fans went nuts. The two biggest groups in the WWE were going up right in front of the WWE Universe. Seth Rollins was being beaten by Wade, Justin and Heath. Roman Reigns was being beaten by David and Skip. And finally Dean Ambrose was being beaten by Michael and Darryn. I was going around to each group, making sure to get myself in. I made sure to stay over near Seth though, for that sexual comment he made about me earlier tonight.

Roman and Dean were eventually beaten senseless and we shoved the two out of the ring. I motioned for the boys to drag Seth to the middle of the ring and clear a path. They dropped Seth and parted ways as I went in and kneeled next to a fairly beaten Seth. I grabbed his hair and pulled him into a semi-sitting position.

"Now do you know what power the Nexus holds?!" I yelled, loud enough for the cameras to pick up "Do you know now, not to mess with us? Huh?" Each word was becoming louder and louder. Seth opened his eyes a bit wider and did something he never should have done. He grabbed the sides of my face, pulled me in, and kissed me.

I fought to get away. Trust me, I did. I finally kicked him in the side, causing him to let go. I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as Rollins sat there with a smug grin on his face. I lunged after him, kicking and punching with all my might. The guys had to drag me off as Seth scrambled to catch up with his stablemates, mouthing "You know you loved it."

I turned to Wade, who looked at me with wide eyes. "Do you really think that I would be with him?" I hissed. Wade shook his head and we started rounding the team up. I signaled for a microphone, which Wade gladly accepted as I stepped up to his side. In front of us, was the team; lined up shoulder-to-shoulder as they normally do. We made eye contact and I nodded, signaling him to begin.

"There has been a startling discovery within the walls of the Nexus. Men, down the line, tell us the rules of the Nexus?" He stated flatly.

"We stay true to the Nexus," Justin said, his head held high.

"We won't reveal Nexus plans to outsiders," said Heath

"We won't do drugs," said Tarver. Wade stopped him.

"Tarver, I'm stopping you right there. The third rule of the Nexus was broken." The audience started chatting among themselves at this bit of news. "The man in question has been found with heroin and steroids in his system after being evaluated this afternoon."

Michael's eyes widened as we crowded around him, our circle growing smaller and tighter as we stared him down. Wade gave us a nod and we began our attack. This was a brutal one, nearly as bad as the one on the Shield. We went on kicking and punching and attacking, Tarver attempting to block it and pleading to remain in the Nexus. Nobody listened. If you dare to break a rule within the Nexus, you're automatically out.

Wade called us off. We looked down at Michael who was no more than an unconscious mass on the ring mat. Wade looked at me and motioned to Michael. I grabbed Michael's right arm and ripped off his Nexus armband, handing it to Wade. We all then held up our right fists in unison before stalking out of the ring, leaving Tarver laying there.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! But WHAT A CHAPTER IT WAS! What was up with the kiss from Rollins?! Did you expect the beat-down on Tarver? What's gonna happen back stage?**

**As always, follow my blog please! .com**

**Love you! Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**BACKSTAGE**_

The rest of the Nexus stormed back from the ring. "Oh my _god_!" I shouted, wiping my mouth on my hand again "Are you fucking kidding me?! What the fuck was that?!" Wade came up and stood in front of me before I could flip anything over.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Miss Johanson!" he said, glaring down at me. "What on Earth was that kiss between you and Rollins?"

My jaw dropped. "Are you serious?" I spat at him "Do you really think that I would go and purposely kiss Rollins? Wade, rule number one is we stay true to the Nexus! The men of the Shield are our biggest enemies! They are the LAST people who I would be close with! I'm only friends with very few 'outsiders', as you call them. I'm a bit offended that you would even accuse me of that!"

Wade looked at me for a minute before his expression softened. "I'm sorry, little devil!" he said pulling me in for a hug "I honestly should have known that you wouldn't be connected with someone as low as a man from the Shield!"

I sighed. "It's fine. You got a bit ahead of the moment. Now if you excuse me, I need to go beat the fuck out of somebody." I said, flipping my hair before storming down the hall. I checked behind me and saw the guys watching after me before I stormed down another hallway.

"Jenny!" a voice called after me. I turned to see AJ running up behind me, Diva's title over her shoulder "Hey! I saw what went on out there! Where ya going?"

"Off to find Rollins," I growled, looking down another corridor. "I'm gonna beat his stupid ass for doing that to me in front of millions of people!"

She stopped and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She glanced at it before looking at me. "I've gotta go help Ziggy with something babe, but hopefully you destroy Seth!" she said evilly before skipping the other way down the hall.

I heard voices coming from an unmarked door in a back hall. "... She's great at kissing!" a voice said "And the look of surprise on her face was priceless!"

"I hope you know that now, the Nexus will be after us even more because of your stunt in the ring!" another male's voice replied. It sounded like somebody slapped someone else.

"Whatever!" said the first voice "It was so worth it!" The door opened and I hid myself in a corner. Dean and Roman stepped out, each holding ice.

"Hurry up Rollins!" Dean called into the room "We'll be waiting in the parking lot!" Dean pulled the door shut behind him and the two walked away, leaving me unnoticed. As soon as they left the hallway, I slipped from my corner and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Seth called. That man's got to learn not to be as trusting. I quietly walked in and shut the door softly behind me. I leaned in the door frame, waiting for him to turn and see who it was. He took off his signature black shirt before turning around. He smirked.

"Ah, the little Nexus princess," he said walking over to me "What can I do for ya, sweetheart?"

"Cut the crap, Rollins. You could answer why you decided to go and kiss me on live television!" I spat at him. He chuckled and sat down in a chair, motioning for me to do the same. I sat down, wanting nothing but to punch him in the face again.

"Well Jen, you know that me and the guys aren't on the best of terms with your team." He waited for me to nod before continuing "Well, during our little promo we shot this morning, you decided to go and give me a bit of a bloody nose. I decided I wanted to get even and get into the minds of the Nexus. See, that kiss was quite a good one, and it sure as hell messed with you and the rest of the remaining members of your crew. The fact that Tarver was found with drugs in his system made it even better. You're whole team was mad and then I decided to go and kiss you! We're basically trying to throw you guys off of your game, if you get what I'm saying."

I sat there for a second before giving him a smirk. "You're clever," I said as we both stood up. I slapped him across the face and headed towards the door. "But you're still an asshole!" I called angrily over my shoulder.

I walked down the hall, thinking about what Seth said. He's devious, and I like that. Just not when it's being used against me. I strolled down some other random hallway, and ran into Dolph and AJ.

"Hey guys!" I said as cheerily as I could after being alone in a room with Rollins.

"Hey JJ!" Dolph greeted, giving me a hug "Did ya kick his ass?" he asked, referring to Seth.

I shook my head. "No, but he DID explain his reasoning for it. It was twisted and devious!"

"Like something that you would do?" AJ asked me with a joking smirk. I nodded, laughing along with her and Ziggler.

"Anyways, I've gotta go and find the rest of the team before they set out on a mad hunt and destroy everyone else!" I said as I walked off.

As if on cue, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"JJ!" Justin said happily "Where'd you go off to?"

I looked around. "Uhh... I honestly have no idea where I currently am. I'm still inside of the arena, but I don't know where. I'm near 138B?"  
I could tell that he was nodding from the other side. "Don't worry, we'll find you!" he said in a super hero-like tone "The guys and I split up a bit ago to look for you. AJ said she knew where you went but she wouldn't tell us." I owe that girl big time.

"It's fine Justin, really." I insisted "I think I know where I am now. Just tell the guys to meet me in catering."

"Alrighty then JJ, I'll see you there!" The phone clicked off.

I knew that the guys would find themselves in some sort of trouble if they were alone. I had to lie to Justin. He's honestly super sweet and I love that about him. The Nexus is protective over each other, but the guys were all- except for David- super protective over me. Wade insists that one day I'll be grabbed by some random guy off the street and either raped, kidnapped, or killed. I'm a big girl, I'm part of the NEXUS for god's sake! I can handle myself in any situation!

"Need a map, sweetheart?" a voice asked from behind me. I jumped and whipped around to see Seth behind me with a smirk on his face. I blushed and turned around, trying to keep walking. "Hey, come on!" he called after me, jogging to keep up "At least let me help you! Neither of our teams have to know what's going on!" I stopped and turned to him. I sighed.

"Fine." I said, finally giving in.

Seth smiled "Good! I've been back here qite a bit before and know every passage and hall in this building!" He lead me down another few hallways and soon enough catering was in sight.

"Hey, Rollins?" I asked, stopping in my tracks. "Why the hell are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

He chuckled. "Because, your guys are gonna think that I decided to abduct you after your little attack tonight as a way to get even. Later little boy toy!" he called, running the other way down the hall. He turned back and I flipped him off. I knew that him being nice was all to good to be real. I shook my head and started down to catering.

"Jen!" a voice called from down yet another hall. Too many damn hallways back here!

Heath and Justin were running down the hall in my direction, smiles across their faces. I smiled back as they came to a bit of a late halt, knocking the three of us to the ground. "We've got her by catering," Heath said into what looked like a walkie-talkie.

"Really? Perfect!" came Wade's voice through the static. "All Nexus to meet in catering in five!"

I stared at the guys, wide eyes and jaw dropped. "You set out this whole search party in order to find me?"

Justin nodded as he helped me up from the ground. "When you were gone for more than ten minutes, we got a bit worried. Skip had these in his bag in case there was ever an emergency. Wade would have killed all of us if something had happened to you!" I smiled bigger as the rest of the team came over from god-knows-where. It reminded me of a Shield attack. Speaking of the Shield...

"Boys! I've got some news for you all from my journey backstage," I said with a smirk as I sat down at one of the larger tables in catering. The guys sat down with me and I pulled them in for a huddle, again. "So, for my little 'journey', I decided to pay a visit to Mr. Rollins of the Shield." The guys looked at me wide- eyed.

"Jen!" Wade said with a bit of shock in his voice "You should have taken one of us with you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Honestly, it wasn't a big deal. I cornered the moron and kinda demanded to know about the kiss. He said that he wanted to get even for the bloody nose I gave him this morning and 'get into the minds of the Nexus'. He stated that he wanted to throw us off of our game and with finding Tarver with drugs in his system and then going to kiss me, he said it was perfect to mess us up. The Shield wants us to be screwed up so much that they can do something or another."

I looked around at the table. Wade looked like he was deep in thought, Justin and Heath were whispering to each other, and the other guys were staring at me, wide-eyed with rapt attention. Wade's look suddenly changed from thinking to generally pleased. "I've got an idea, but I've got to save it for later, in case anything goes wrong." I nodded.

"Wait just a second Wade," David said suddenly "Why can't you tell us your idea? Or do you not really have one?"

Wade shot daggers at David. "Do I have to tell you every fucking thought that goes through my mind, David? Are you the Nexus leader?" David didn't say anything. "That's what I thought. Now team, show's just ended. I suggest we all go back to the hotel and rest up." That was agreed to with some nods and a yawn from myself.

We made our ways back to the locker room, chattering away. I was with the other three again and wasn't talking much. Grabbing our bags and walking through the parking garage and I heard a few voices that caught my attention. I pulled out my phone and shot a text to AJ asking if I could catch a ride to the hotel with her because Dolph and Big E were heading out to the bar with some of the other guys. She responded with a quick "Of course!" and told me to meet her by the Diva's locker room.

"Hey, uhh, guys?" I said stopping in my tracks. "AJ just texted me and asked if I wanted to ride back with her. I'll catch up with ya guys a bit later."

"Alrighty JJ, be careful," WAde said with a half smile "Don't go on any more little 'journies', got it?"

I stood at attention. "Yes sir!" I said with a mock salute. He rolled his eyes with a soft chuckle as him and the rest of the team continued out of the garage and out to the streets of New York. I listened closely, the voices had stopped as I was talking to the rest of the team, but now had started up again. A breeze had blown through the garage now and even if it's the middle of spring, it gets chilly at nights. I stopped at a car near where the three men were talking and squatted down to get out my sweatshirt.

"So she actually came into the locker room?" I heard Roman ask. I could hear the sick smirk in his voice. Seth better not be telling any damn lies about me!

"You two get anything... Done?" Dean said with a tease in his voice. I silently gagged at knowing the thoughts that were going through Dean's head. I could hear Roman and Dean burst out laughing.

"Shut up!" Seth snapped. "She came in asking why I kissed her out in the ring..." He trailed off.

"What did you tell her?" Dean asked, all signs of joking gone from his voice. Seth took a deep breath.

"I told her PART of the reason," he said slowly. "I told her how we're trying to mess up the Nexus, but not why."

"I saw her hiding in the corner," Roman said "I just didn't-" I zipped my sweatshirt up and heard the guys stop.

Oh. Shit. This is a fight or flight situation but as of the moment, I felt as if my entire body was made of cement. I heard nothing for a second, until Seth spoke up. "You know what guys? I think I left something back in the locker room. You head out, I'll meet up with you at the hotel." and then two pairs of footsteps leaving the garage. I knew that he knew I was there. His footsteps slowly came around from the cars, and I was still grounded. Footsteps growing closer, I decided that I had to move mine. I sprung up from my spot and ran to the back of a little black Ford Focus. I pulled up my hood and hitched my bag up higher on my shoulder, hoping that Seth wouldn't see me. Although, having a giant yellow square with a black 'N' on your back isn't much of a factor to your side.

I decided to attempt to slip away next time I got closer to the doors. I slowly and silently crawled towards the doors when a pair of muscled arms snaked their ways around my waist. I let out a surprised little yelp. "Where do you think you're going, princess?" Seth said softly into my ear.

"Get your damn arms off of me, Rollins!" I shouted at him, moving madly as an attempt to free myself. He laughed quietly and sat me down on the hood of the car, placing his hands on the hood on either side of me.

"You should know this sweetheart," he said in little more than a whisper "We're not the bad guys. You deserve some men who can actually hold their own in a fight." I just noticed that he didn't have a shirt on and there were what seemed to be open wounds on his chest that weren't there earlier.

"What do you mean, you guys aren't the bad guys? And what the hell happened to you?" I asked, motioning to his bare upper body.

He laughed again. "Oh what, these little things?" I nodded. "Well, I can kill two birds with one stone right here. See, we were fighting injustice in the parking lot. That's how we're not exactly the bad guys here. We were fighting the men who were spreading their injustice through this place like a plague. And in case you're wondering, it was Rhodes and Sandow." He growled at the end. I averted my gaze from him and his toned body and tried to focus on being mad at him, especially because he attacked Cody, one of my few close friends.

"See princess?" he asked, tilting my head up to look at him "Your group on the other hand attacks people for the hell of it. Am I right?" I straightened up and slapped him, this time full-force.

"We have reasons for our attacks too," I spat as I made my way off of the hood of the car "And we don't need to tell little rats like yourself. Later shitbag." I said before heading into the arena to find AJ who'd probably be mad and curious as to why I'm so late.

So there's more of a reason to why Seth decided that he could go and kiss me tonight? I couldn't think of anything except for... No. That can't be it! I shook my head at the thought and saw AJ coming up the hall.

"Jenny!" she said as she ran up and gave me a hug "I got worried! I waited for like, ten minutes! Let's go to my rental and then you can explain to me just why you were so damn late!" I nodded and we went chatting away, back to the parking garage. My eyes widened seeing that her rental was the black ford focus that I was sitting on just moments before.

"Okay," she said as she stuck the key in the ignition "Spill it. I know that there was some reason that you were this late."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. So I was in the garage with the guys when I heard the three of the Shield talking. I told my team that I was catching a ride with you. I stopped to get out my sweatshirt and I was kinda listening in to their conversation. Seth told the guys that he only told me 'part of the reason' of why he kissed me. Then he told them that he had to get something from the arena and then he knew that I was there. He kinda picked me up and sat me on the roof of a car. THIS car to be exact. He told me that him and the rest of the Shield weren't the bad guys? Then he said that the Nexus beats people for the hell of it. I then slapped him and stormed back into the arena where I then saw you."

She was quiet for a minute. "It didn't look like Seth had a shirt on when I saw him... Did he?" she asked.

I laughed quietly. "No. No, he didn't."

She looked at me with a smirk. "I think somebody likes you!" she said in a sing-songy voice.

"What on EARTH makes you think that?" I asked, wide-eyed.

She laughed in that crazy way she does. "BECAUSE, when he fought in the lot with Cody and Damien, he had every piece of clothing on and didn't get a scratch on him! Honey, I can tell these things with guys. How do you think I knew with the others? Anyways, we're here. Just think about what I said. I know that it'll make sense sooner or later!"

Ugh. She's normally right about these things! I just can't picture a member of the Shield liking ME, a girl from the Nexus! Our groups hate each other! I don't understand it! If anything, this reminds me of Romeo and Juliet. The two families didn't like- no, despised- each other while Romeo and Juliet were star-crossed lovers. Only problem with our little act? I don't like Seth. At least, I don't think I do... For now, I've gotta make sure that Cody's alright. Those Shield attacks are brutal.

* * *

**Soo, that's chapter five! I'll be uploading chapter six soon enough, where things take quite a turn! I've updated "Starting Fresh" earlier today and I'll be updating "Realeza" shortly! Don't forget to review and rate! Love ya! Xx**


End file.
